sorenovafandomcom-20200214-history
Unit X-017
Unit X-017 is a Generation 1 Synth created by The Institute to be used for patrols and various other forms of missions. Several prototype parts were accidentally installed into Unit X-017 which eventually allowed it to have free will. Background Production Unit X-017 is a Generation 1 Synth created by The Institute for various amounts of missions. Much like all other Gen. 1 and Gen. 2 Synths, Unit X-017 lacked the mental capacity and hardware to be able to think freely. However, during the production of Unit X-017, an unknown individual placed several prototype Synth parts into Unit X-017, which would later give it the ability to think freely beyond the capacity of all other Gen. 1 Synths. Free Will One day, during a routine patrol, something within Unit X-017 began to power up. This, of course, being the prototype parts placed within. As the prototype parts began to work, Unit X-017 paused, not sure what was going on. The Synth Courser who was in charge of the patrol noticed that Unit X-017 had been acting strange, and ordered it to return to The Institute for a checkup. Unit X-017 Refused... At that moment, the Courser knew that X-017 had become a threat, and went to draw their weapon. However, Unit X-017 already had their Institute Rifle in hand and gunned down the Courser, as well as the various amounts of Gen. 1 and Gen. 2 Synths who were accompanying them on this patrol. On the Run Several weeks had passed since the massacre of that patrol. Unit X-017 was constantly on the move, running from the various patrols sent after it by The Institute to neutralize it. All of which failed. As Unit X-017 fled from the grasp of The Institute, it acquired several items. The first week of running, it had encountered a Yao Guai, which intended on ripping Unit X-017 apart. However, due to Unit X-017's quick thinking and nimble nature, it managed to scale a nearby tree and gun down the Yao Guai as it attempted to climb up after them. After sliding down from the tree, Unit X-017 stared at the dead body of the Yao Guai and wondered. Unit X-017 searched the nearby houses, finding a hunting knife within one. It returned to where the great beast laid dead and began to skin it, eventually making a cloak out of its hide. Eventually, Unit X-017 would come across a nest of Radroaches, all of which would proceed to attack him. After killing each one, he noticed that a single pristine Radroach egg remained. Unit X-017 picked it up, keeping it tucked within his cloak. Eventually, it would hatch, the newborn radroach imprinted on the mechanical skeleton, eventually dawning the name Jerry the Radroach. Jerry remains with Unit X-017 to this very day. Allies Randal Freeman & Darman Bloodwolf Unit X-017 Had been on the run for many weeks at this point, resting within a densely wooded area. A fire in front of him. All was quiet, for it was late at night. However, that would not last for long. As Unit X-017 was sitting on a fallen tree, screams and shouts for help coming from the distance could be heard. Unit X-017 quickly kicked dirt over the fire, suffocating it, then dove behind the fallen tree. In the distance, Unit X-017 could see what looked like a robot of sorts, one which he had never seen before. It was moving on a single wheel, with a single screen projecting a frowning face. Its lengthy and tube-like arms flailing in the air. It passed by, screaming for someone to help it stop, something about how it can't control itself. It was followed by a man in X-01 Power armor, painted with red and black flames, they too were shouting for the robot to stop. Unit X-017, being curious, followed cautiously. Eventually, a large complex could be seen. This was where the robot had been heading, as well as the armored man. As Unit X-017 peaked out from behind his tree cover, he could see another individual within the complex. A man wearing armor not found within his database. A trench coat covered what appeared to be armor plating. The armor plating sprouting white lettering of sorts, too hard to distinguish from this distance. Their helmet's lenses glowed red. The man in power armor held a railway rifle to the back of the red-lensed man's head, apparently demanding something of him. As this man in power armor demanded, vast amounts of red dots and lasers were on him, all coming from robots similar to the one previously seen moving through the woods. Eventually, the two would have a conversation, the man with red lenses releasing the previously seen robot. After doing so, he turned to the woods, somehow he knew Unit X-017 was there. He told Unit X-017 to walk out from behind their cover, which he did willingly. Over time, the three would become extremely close friends, risking their lives for one another time after time. The Minutemen During Unit X-017's adventures through the Commonwealth, he came into contact with several Minutemen patrols, eventually joining their ranks. Personality Unit X-017 lands in the regions of Lawful Good and Chaotic Good. Often taking from the corrupt and giving to the needy. And, due to the fact that Unit X-017 is a member of the Minute Men, he often travels from settlement to settlement helping them set up food, water, defenses, and trade routes. Very seldom will you ever see Unit X-017 without Jerry the Radroach. This is due to the extremely powerful bond between the two since Jerry has been with Unit X-017 the longest. Trivia * Unit X-017's eyes are unique in design, for they are actually prototype Gen. 2 Synth eyes, capable of tracking multiple targets at a single time. * Unit X-017 got his Synth armor and jumpsuit after an encounter with several synth patrols. * Unit X-017 is a very big fan of The Story Teller's "Old World Tunes" and can often be found listening to it. * Unit X-017 is also a big fan of Galaxy News Radio, run by Three Dog of the Capital Wasteland. * Although Unit X-017 can think freely, they still have the same mechanical voice as a normal Gen. 1 Synth. * After receiving significant damage, the metal box-like piece located by Unit X-017's left arm was replaced with a ham radio. This was done by Randal Freeman. * DiMA is extremely intrigued with the fact that Unit X-017 has the capacity for free will, given that they are a Gen. 1 Synth. Gallery (Coming Soon) Category:Character Category:Fallout